The beginning
by Shelk
Summary: What to do when two grown healthy attractive men must travel with kids and idiots. Oneshot 6.


Everything belongs to CLAMP.

Sixth oneshot about Fai and Kurogane

The beginning

The thing is; in the beginning they could not even flirt properly. It was not a well though convenience or for that matter love.

It was inability to ignore.

From day one; second minus zero there knew how screwed all of them were. And what a group there were; a lifeless woman; ambitious imbecile both barely thirteen; one moron with his soul still itching from blood thirst and another concentrating on standing upright; hands soon hidden in the white fur shaking despite attempts to stop them.

Fai smiled; when tattoo was ripped off his back; Ashura`s phoenix the main source of magic he desperately needed to control himself, to keep pretending, keep up the breathing.

Pain; unimaginable, keeping him from falling into a sleep close to coma. A coma that have taken real Fai`s life. Memories flooding his mind behind iron smile.

Controlling magic was not easy.

Witch knew that; her price repaid in full.

And Kurogane; haunted by range of emotions; his instincts edging up against any man without a shadow; the wizard beside him having two, a male child without any, young girl probably dead in days.

Worlds flashing one by one, feathers gathered, Sakura`s smile.

To put it plainly; it all started with annoyance.

The awareness they had off each other since their first proper fight.

It is just awkward to count the others breaths; when you are trying to fall asleep.

And the imitations; not the kind Fai did all the time jumping around like a fairy-godmother; the other kind; the way you held your chopsticks for eighteen years kind.

The fact that Fai learned to boil rice without ever being asked too or that Kurogane spend that extra few minutes making sure their fish and meat were thoroughly grilled. The fact that Sakura used up most of the heated water; while Sayoran needed to be told to wash his face; Fai giggling every time Kurogane pushed him in the bathtub first; despite whatever was happening in the wizard's life, he still had the manners of a prince in such matters.

Maybe, peeling off the cloths from the raw edges of phoenix scar was his first task.

Remaking bondages was his second.

Somehow washing Fai`s hair turned into a third; trying not to touch the bonny unblemished alabaster of the back; most of the scars long gone.

The pale neck Kurogane stared at; the damned sacrificial markings remaining there for a full year; after the world where Fai could not use his magic for protection; almost cut open by some priests.

Fai always hugged his knees; leaning on them for support. They never talked of anything, tired from their day, Kurogane making sure to turn around when the blond placed himself into the steaming water, making sure to leave when he was done.

Strangers would always be fascinated with each other; almost intrigued. In their case they were even color coordinated, the opposites, Red and Blue, loud and silent, partners.

Kurogane discovered why Fai avoided direct hits in a world where they had a restaurant; trying to be invincible on his way out, noticing open door to the kitchen where Fai was cooking all alone; crushing coconuts open with a mindless knock of two fingers. The fruit vibrating until it fell apart in tiny pieces, vibration itself turning into a thin black ink absorbed by the wizard.

Fai`s annoyance indirect; he particularly enjoyed his morning naps until the day he started to wake up before dawn just to follow the sword swinging activity, always turning over with an angry hum. Kurogane suspecting Sayoran's eagerness as a student for daily, anonymous snack and icy cold glass of water awaiting his return.

It was probably for the best; when they started to reach out for the same items something went too far, pulling their hands back like a pair of maidens.

Maybe a week later, Mokona-time; they were in a car on a long drive from one city to another, flashing lights far away from the shaded windows; kids deeply asleep in the back. It was their fifth month traveling, fighting and childcare already skills they were used to combining, very little or no personal space left out between researching, saving and demands to move on as soon as possible.

Fai who was traveling without any particular reason, by now was a little worn out. And it was not like he glanced at the whore houses because he wanted to be in them for the sex; which yeah, he missed; but he spend most of his life alone in a castle he missed the atmosphere of a place where he was not obligated to do anything that attracted with familiarity, eyes and bosoms of beautiful nameless ladies.

The darkness outside was almost as expressionless as the view inside; Kurogane concentrating on the tunnel of light they were moving on, his silence having a thousand shades and textures. The soft classical music from the radio dominated by the violins and high clear voice of the singer; the opera of a fairytale Fai was not interested in.

Apparently neither was the warrior; catching his glance and turning back to the road.

Could it be that they had nothing to discuss; nothing they could share, nothing that was theirs?

"Shh" Kurogane said, secretively, his smile giving the silence a humorous clang, Fai could only stare never before witnessing that smile; a rare sight with something pirate-ish in it; trying to figure out what he could do back, making a silly face; Kurogane smiled again, glancing to the road; moving his right hand to lower the speed.

"Fai" Kurogane said quietly; tasting the name, rolling the vocals in a strange melodic way.

"Wha.."

"Shh" the ninja smiled again, Fai biting his tongue, frowning as he looked away.

Kurogane rolled the name again; the unfamiliar accent something they developed every time Mokona was asleep.

"Fa-ii" Kurogane said again, trying out a different sound; Fai clenching his hands on his knees, turning his head to see the profile of smug Kurogane prepared to do it again; Fai breathing through the sudden panic; remembering who else used to say it like that; releasing a single note of magic, frostbite cutting the warriors lip, the sounds thrown back into the throat.

"Yui" Fai said.

The silence enriched again.

Kurogane did not repeat the name; listening for explanation as he tasted the paper cut on his lower lip with the same smug curiosity. They drove for another half a mile; with dying sounds of romance annoying them both, the changing of the program approved by Fai`s silent hum.

Different, jazzy sounds making the Mokona turn around and mumble something in its sleep.

Kurogane`s hand moving to the side to check Fai`s safety belt; the car moving roughly to the right, moving faster, the road itself pushing them forward. The slight vibrations not noticed on the inside; the hand however remained on the belt; petting the silky material of Fai`s vest, the blond wizard staring down in horror as the hand started to unbutton lowest buttons, soon resting as pure human heat on his left side and back.

Kurogane was watching the road; waiting for a reaction with tense curiosity; sure he had cousins, many male cousins and homosexuality was nothing his people judged as long as strength remained in the lineage. But he did not exactly have much of experience or a plan; just acting on an impulse. The skin he could feel was soft and nice, completely healed by now. He moved his hand up and down, tracing the spine.

Fai jumping when Kurogane slowly scratched his back; moon shape marks from his nails unexpectedly pleasant.

"Shh" Fai remembered; holding his tongue, using his legs to twist up, held by the belt; deciding to relax into the caresses, thankful off all gods for the music he could concentrate on under the eyes he shut the second something clicked, the car driving itself, second hand unbuttoning his pants.

Kurogane strangely philosophical about what he was doing; his own masturbation was never arousing, to him; but it's not like it is rocket science and he needed concrete instructions about how to handle someone of his own gender. Which was questionable; with Fai`s giant eyes and long golden eyelashes; soft hair and delicate hands; features more suited on a girl. But Fai was definitely male; and by now aroused; the tip of his penis warm and smooth under Kuroganes thumb.

Seduction and flirting was absolutely not their thing; Fai decided trying to breath silently, the impossible man exactly where Fai though he was; still deciding what to do. Fai signed; clicking the belt open, his movement a surprise to them both.

If they are really doing this; he is not going to be a dead fish awaiting the end.

The belt slided soundlessly into its place " Shh" Fai repeated, pushing Kurogane back into his seat, using his legs to stretch out and unbutton the silky piece of fabric falling off him already, buttoning up the black classical pants with neat ironed lines on the front that looked wonderfully together with the jacket Sakura was using as a blanket.

The rest was a question of flexibility; soundless movements from one seat to another smooth; Fai half standing in the car above Kurogane; slowly sitting down on the warriors knees.

Yes, perfect fit. Fai combed through his hair, taking off the glasses he thrown back to his own seat.

The kids were sleeping too.

His buttoned up white crisp shirt tight in all the right places; everywhere, light shadows from the windows making a man who gasped like a tasteless lion every morning into a male succubus. Kurogane hard on the third tiny button barely opening up the pale, damaged neck; red and blue bruises smoothened out in the darkness.

Rope.

Those damned priests used the rope.

He left all of them paralyzed; in the jungles; using just the tip of his sword; just pushing lightly.

Kids would never know, busy releasing the slaves.

Neither would Fai; carried by him back to Mokona and the hell out of that world.

There was no feather there.

Kurogane pulling Fai closer; fifth button; the dark pink ovals of the wizard`s nipples hardening by one touch; visible under the fabric from this angle; the slight curve of the waist and sharp hipbones made to be held. He would probably rip apart item of clothing needing that much concentration in a day; the shirt finally opened.

Fai was hairless; golden hair somewhere under the flat stomach; even under his arms he had nothing; more dark bruises on the front; one a reminder of broken ribs a few weeks ago; the bones barely healed solid. Kurogane realizing that this was probably a bad idea; despite the frustrating heat between his legs and a man sitting on his lap; despite the dark blue- black eyes watching his personal voyeurism with a sexy little smile.

"Fa.."

The magical note was short and low; cutting Kurogane`s shoulder in a lazy thin line. Fai moved; pushing forward.

"Oh" Kurogane swallowed; equal hardness meeting his own through the layers of fabric. Blond demon bending, stretching and dancing to the sounds of low music, soundlessly whispering somewhere in the zone; under closer observation the Fai`s eyes were indeed black; giant round irises pushing the blue out to the corners. Magic leaving the pale lips easily, every touch of the barely noticeable shapes electrical; low, deep and responding to something tensing up inside of Kurogane; something dark.

Fai was high.

"Well, fuck" Kurogane laughed loudly realizing how thirsty he was; his laughter waking everyone up; the man taking his time to rearrange all the legs and limbs somehow into a princess position; under Mokona`s exclaims and whines and soft whispers and light shocks of magic they arrived to their hotel in minutes.

That was the first time Fai and Kurogane had a room of their own.


End file.
